sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
High Priest of Sobek
The High Priest of Sobek is the most important and influential priest within the Egyptian Hierarchy, the Pharaoh being formally a living incarnation of the God Sobek, the centre of worship being in the Per-Sobek temple. The power and influence of his cult was elevated after centuries of decline after the fall of Egypt to Elam in 215 AD when the final Egyptian dynasty fell due to High Priest Kakemu opening the gates of the intermediate capital Shedyet to the Empire's armies. In 236 AD Idnin-Sin (Called "the Elamite") became the first non Egyptian and first Elamite to become High Priest of Sobek. In 393, in order to solve a succession dispute between his sons Pharaoh Sankhkare Nefaarud III named the younger of the twins, the future Pharaoh Nubkaure Libum IV as his heir, while naming the older of the twins Eparti Bainebtat as High Priest of Sobek as Eparti Bainebtat III, marking the first time a member of the Epartid dynasty served as High Priest of Sobek. After 439 each new Pharaoh would usually dispose of the previous High Priest and instal one of his own choosing. Similarly when Nebpehtire Libum VII became Pharaoh in 478, he named his brother as High Priest Kurlush Heraka V. However Kurlush Heraka V manged to outstay his brother, who was dethroned the next year, and became a very powerfull force in Egyptian politics, who was instrumental in maintaining peace and stability within the Kingdom and keeping the succesion peacefull and un-forced. He remained in place until his death in 511 AD, and Pharaoh Nebkheperure Libum IX had him burried with the honours of a King. In 889 High Priest Niusha Senenmut III deposed Pharaoh Heqamaatre-setpenamun Eparti III, who had previously installed him as High Priest, and put in his place his own grandson as Pharaoh Userkhaure Libum XI. Eparti III's son managed to dethrone and execute Userkhaure Libum XI and take his place as Userkheperure Intef VI, also putting to death his eldest son and contemporary High Priest of Sobek, Ishpabara Kheti VI, whom Libum XI intended to inherit both offices. In his place he put a certain Amenwahsu V, who became the fist non-Epartid Egyptian to hold the office since 439. However in five months Intef VI himself was dethroned by Libum's son, the new Pharaoh Banenre Kuk-Nashur III. Kuk-Nashur then installed his uncle as High Priest Ešpum Intef XI. In 963 High Priest Ekiba Senenu III dethroned Menmaatre Intef VII and instaleld himself as Pharaoh Menpehtire Tazitta II, the first time that a single person held both offices at the same time. His rule did not last long, as he was deposed a year later by Intef VII's son, Pharaoh Kheperkheperure Libum XII. Thirteen years later Senenu III/Tazitta II's son Djeserkheperure-setpenre Ay I dethroned Libum XII and installed himself to both offices of Pharaph and High Priest, with the style "Pharaoh and High Priest of Sobek". His reign too was shortlived, and following his deposition another non Royal Egyptian, Tebifi VIII, became High Priest. He however outlived the two year rule Nebkheperure Seti II, who had succeeded Ay I. as Pharaoh, as well as that of Seti II's brother Ankhkheperure Smenkhkare I. Tebifi was only removed from office under the rule of Smenkhkare's son Menkheperure Kuk-Nashur IV in 991, being murdered shortly thereafter. Following his ascension Pharaoh Khaankhre Libum XIV refused to appoint anyone from his own or his father's generation as High Priest, instead preffering to name the increasingly older sons of Menkheperre Shirtuh II overtime. Following the death of Ziringu Sobekhotep VI, he named Enna-Suen Meri VIII as the new High Priest, this being the first time that the position fell to the son of the a Pharaoh's secondary wife. List of High Priests Before 215 AD * Sobekhotep I 2702-2696 * Rehotep I 2696-2683 * Wankare I 2683-2670 * Anedjib I 2670-2658 * Rehotep II 2658-2643 * Wankare II 2643-2627 * Rehotep III 2627-2618 * Serket I 2618-2606 * Wankare III 2606-2591 * Serket II 2591-2580 * Nynetjer I 2580-2570 * Wankare IV 2570-2558 * Sendji I 2558-2542 * Djer I 2542-2527 * Wankare V 2527-2513 * Nebra I 2513-2492 * Nynetjer II 2492-2480 * Huni I 2480-2463 * Sendji II 2463-2445 * Djer II 2445-2426 * Nebra II 2426-2415 * Nynetjer III 2415-2400 * Huni II 2400-2389 * Sendji III 2389-2370 * Khaba I 2370-2365 * Nebra III 2365-2351 * Djer IV 2351-2333 * Huni III 2333-2318 * Pahemred I 2318-2307 * Khaba II 2307-2292 * Sendji IV 2292-2279 * Nebra IV 2279-2266 * Huni IV 2266-2252 * Pahemred II 2252-2240 * Khaba III 2240-2221 * Nebra V 2221-2206 * Huni V 2206-2198 * Userkare I 2198-2178 * Sendji V 2178-2168 * Pahemred III 2168-2157 * Impy I 2157-2145 * Huni VI 2145-2130 * Sendji VI 2130-2118 * Nebipu I 2118-2110 * Pahemred IV 2110-2099 * Khaba IV 2099-2083 * Huni VII 2083-2071 * Userkare II 2071-2060 * Sendji VII 2060-2048 * Impy II 2048-2035 * Pahemred V 2035-2021 * Nebipu II 2021-2012 * Khaba V 2012-1996 * Neterka I 1996-1982 * Userkare III 1982-1967 * Ouahet I 1967-1958 * Sendji VIII 1958-1948 * Khaba VI 1948-1928 * Impy III 1928-1912 * Neterka II 1912-1903 * Userkare IV 1903-1895 * Ouahet II 1895-1888 * Sendji IX 1888-1879 * Anen I 1879-1868 * Nebipu III 1868-1858 * Khaba VII 1858-1844 * Neterka III 1844-1838 * Ankhor I 1838-1827 * Impy IV 1827-1815 * Sendji X 1815-1808 * Anen II 1808-1792 * Userkare V 1792-1777 * Khaba VIII 1777-1768 * Ouahet III 1768-1755 * Neterka IV 1755-1743 * Anen III 1743-1726 * Sendji XI 1726-1717 * Ankhor II 1717-1703 * Nebipu IV 1703-1688 * Sahure II 1688-1679 * Khaba IX 1679-1661 * Impy V 1661-1650 * Neterka V 1650-1634 * Ouahet IV 1634-1620 * Ankhor III 1620-1608 * Userkare VI 1608-1596 * Anen IV 1596-1588 * Sendji XII 1588-1578 * Neterka VI 1578-1561 * Ouahet V 1561-1547 * Ankhor IV 1547-1531 * Sahure III 1531-1518 * Harsiese I 1518-1503 * Sendji XIII 1503-1490 * Senusert I 1490-1473 * Anen V 1473-1458 * Neterka VII 1458-1442 * Sahure IV 1442-1429 * Ankhor V 1429-1417 * Harsiese II 1417-1405 * Neterka VIII 1405-1392 * Senusert II 1392-1380 * Sendji XIV 1380-1363 * Amenemopet I 1363-1349 * Sahure V 1349-1336 * Userra I 1336-1320 * Neterka IX 1320-1307 * Nebunenef I 1307-1291 * Anen VI 1291-1279 * Senusert III 1279-1270 * Sendji XV 1270-1256 * Ankhor VI 1256-1245 * Djehuty I 1245-1236 * Neterka X 1236-1227 * Harsiese III 1227-1213 * Tebifi I 1213-1207 * Anen VII 1207-1190 * Sahure VI 1190-1172 * Amenemopet II 1172-1161 * Sendji XVI 1161-1154 * Meri I 1154-1139 * Ankhor VII 1139-1128 * Userra II 1128-1116 * Anen VIII 1116-1105 * Sahure VII 1105-1095 * Tebifi II 1095-1080 * Neterka XI 1080-1061 * Userhet I 1061-1053 * Sendji XVII 1053-1044 * Nefertem I 1044-1025 * Harsiese IV 1025-1012 * Amenwahsu I 1012-995 * Kanefer I 995-977 * Meri II 977-969 * Iamnefer I 969-951 * Ankhor VIII 951-937 * Wennefer I 937-923 * Nebunenef II 923-911 * Ahanakht I 911-904 * Harsiese V 904-896 * Neterka XII 896-880 * Meri III 880-871 * Meryra I 871-856 * Kanefer II 856-849 * Pasmin I 849-841 * Hapidjefa I 841-826 * Anen IX 826-818 * Harnakht I 818-810 * Huy I 810-799 * Sendji XVIII 799-795 * Iamnefer II 795-783 * Nebwawy I 783-771 * Ankhor IX 771-767 * Kanefer III 767-760 * Ahanakht II 760-750 * Horeb I 750-739 * Anen X 739-721 * Hapidjefa II 721-706 * Ankhor X 706-682 * Harsiese VI 682-665 * Wennefer II 665-654 * Nefertem II 654-646 * Huy II 646-640 * Anen XI 640-623 * Nebunenef III 623-612 * Meryra II 612-603 * Harnakht II 603-592 * Ramose I 592-582 * Anen XII 582-577 * Hapidjefa III 577-563 * Iamnefer III 563-556 * Horeb II 556-545 * Ahanakht III 545-530 * Pasmin II 530-522 * Amenwahsu II 522-510 * Wennefer III 510-501 * Meriatum I 501-489 * Kanefer IV 489-479 * Khabausoker I 479-462 * Huy III 462-453 * Usermontu I 453-441 * Harsiese VII 441-435 * Nebwawy II 435-428 * Ramose II 428-421 * Nebunenef IV 421-412 * Senenmut II 412-398 * Ahanakht IV 398-387 * Amenemopet III 387-379 * Nefertem III 379-370 * Meri IV 370-361 * Kheti I 361-350 * Kanefer V 350-338 * Horeb III 338-329 * Iamnefer IV 329-322 * Pasmin III 322-313 * Djehuty II 313-303 * Ramose III 303-295 * Meriatum II 295-287 * Meri V 287-277 * Userhet II 277-269 * Amenemopet IV 269-260 * Nebunenef V 260-251 * Meri VI 251-246 * Wennefer IV 246-235 * Tebifi III 235-224 * Userra III 224-215 * Kheti II 215-205 * Senenmut II 205-197 * Userhat I 197-188 * Senenu I 188-175 * Hapidjefa IV 175-169 * Kheti III 169-162 * Amenwahsu III 162-150 * Tebifi IV 150-140 * Wennefer V 140-127 * Khabausoker II 127-115 * Intef I 115-107 * Kheti IV 107-93 * Userhat II 93-82 * Meryra III 82-71 * Nebwawy III 71-59 * Tebifi V 59-53 * Hatiay I 53-41 * Usermontu II 41-29 * Khabausoker III 29-19 BC * Heraka I 19-8 BC * Amenwahsu IV 8 BC-2 AD * Userhat III 2 AD-15 AD * Intef II 15 AD-31 * Bainebtat I 31-43 * Usermontu III 43-50 * Bakenkhonsu I 50-58 * Hatiay II 58-69 * Seti I 69-79 * Nebwenenef I 79-88 * Bainebtat II 88-92 * Intef III 92-105 * Userhat IV 105-113 * Seti II 113-119 * Nebwenenef II 119-126 * Bakenkhonsu II 126-140 * Intef IV 140-148 * Sennefer I 148-156 * Hatiay III 156-161 * Intef V 161-177 * Senusert IV 177-185 * Bakenkhonsu III 185-196 * Heraka II 196-206 * Sobekhotep II 206-212 * Kakemu 212-215(219) List of High Priests After 215 AD Members of the Epartid House marked in //italics//. * Kakemu (212-215)215-219 * Heraka III 219-236 * Idnin-Sin ("The Elamite") 236-247 * Sobekhotep III 247-256 * Intef VI 256-270 * Senusert V 270-282 * Sennefer II 282-298 * Bakenkhonsu IV 298-309 * Hatiay IV 309-325 * Seti III 325-337 * Userhat V 337-351 * Sobekhotep IV 351-364 * Nebwenenef III 364-376 * Senusert VI 376-393 * //Eparti Bainebtat III// 393-424 * //Imazu Intef VII// 424-436 * Heraka IV 436-439 * //Luh-Ishshan Sennefer III// 439-458 * //Shushun-Tarana Senusert VII// 458-467 * //Helu Userhat VI// 467-471 * //Warad-Nannar Amenwahsu V// 471-478 * //Kurlush Heraka V// 478-511 * //Ešpum Bainebtat IV// 511-527 * //Epirmupi Bainebtat V// 527-547 * //Niusha Tebifi VI// 547-555 * //Beli-Arik Sennefer IV// 555-561 * //Shinpi-hish-huk Bakenkhonsu V// 561-576 * //Ešba Khabausoker IV// 576-583 * //Indasu Kheti V// 583-592 * //Buzua Wennefer VI// 592-604 * //Mekubi Intef VIII// 604-626 * //Igibuni Sobekhotep V// 626-643 * //Niusha Hatiay V// 643-661 * //Ekiba Nebwawy IV// 661-673 * //Athibu Seti IV// 673-715 * //Shurimku Hapidjefa V// 715-736 * //Kuk-Sharum Sennefer V// 736-752 * //Warad-Nannar Intef IX// 752-763 * //Ilima-Ilu Userhat VII// 763-770 * //Kurlush Hapidjefa VI// 770-813 * //A'abba Tebifi VII// 813-826 * //Babdusha Senenu II// 826-843 * //Ištarnandi Intef X// 843-856 * //Shurri-Shamash Seti V// 856-866 * //Niusha Senenmut III// 866-891 * //Mekubi Nebwenenef IV// 891-904 * //Ishpabara Kheti VI// 904-911 * Amenwahsu V 911 * //Ešpum Intef XI// 911-925 * //Warad-Nannar Bakenkhonsu VI// 925-951 * //Eparti Harsiese VIII// 951-959 * //Ekiba Senenu III/// Pharaoh Menpehtire Tazitta II 959-964 (Pharaoh 963-964) * //Aabanda Senenmut IV// 964-977 * //Djeserkheperure-setpenre Ay I// 977 (also Pharaoh 977). * Tebifi VIII 977-991 * //Hadaya Seti VI// 991-1022 * //Šukutum Hapidjefa VII// 1022-1041 * //Hutran Meri VII// 1041-1063 * //Girnamme Senusert VIII// 1063-1072 * //Shurimku Tebifi IX// 1072-1080 * //Buzua Wennefer VII// 1080-1090 * //Shilatini Heraka VI// 1090-1096 * //Ziringu Sobekhotep VI// 1096-1103 * //Enna-Suen Meri VIII// 1103-1107 * //Amar-Sin Nebunenef VI// 1107-1113 * //Ilima-Ilu Bainebtat VI// 1113-1118 * //Abieshu Harsiese IX// 1118-1122 * //Aabanda Hatiay VI// 1122-1125 * //Šu-Belum Hatiay VII// 1125-1129 * //Ishpabara Meryra IV// 1129-1130 * //Irišum Senusert IX// 1130-1135 * //Agum Seti VII// 1135- 1140 * //Enlil-tajjar Intef XII// 1140-1144 * //Atamrum Amenemopet V// 1144-1149 * //Epirmupi Senenu IV// 1149-1153 * //Ešba Kheti VII// 1153-1159 * //Ur-Ur Bakenkhonsu VII// 1159-1163 * //Uratinda Seti VIII// 1163-1168 * //Hammurabi Nebunenef VII// 1168-1174 * //Barashum Khabausoker V// 1174-1182 * //Lu'ena Senusert X// 1182-1186 * //Kidinu Userhet III// 1186-1189 * //Samsuiluna Amenwahsu VI// 1189-1195 * //Aburanum Intef XIII// 1195-1204 * //Sabium Nebwawy V// 1204-1216 * //Kindattu Intef XIV// 1216-1225 * //Himdija Sobekhotep VII// 1225-1232 * //Beli-Arik Meriatum III// 1232-1236 * //Sin-Muballit Meri IX// 1236-1243 * //Sumulael Nebwenenef V// 1243-1252 * //Dashal-Ibri Hapidjefa VIII// 1252-1278 * //Enlil-tajjar Tebifi X// 1278-1283 * //Shalmaneser Harsiese X// 1283-1290 * //Ashur-Nirari Ramose IV// 1290-1299 * //Kurigalzu Seti IX// 1299-1315 * //Warad-Nannar Meryra V// 1315-1339 * //Kurlush Djehuty III// 1339-1367 * //Enammuna Meriatum IV// 1367-1387 * //Nazibugash Pasmin IV// 1387-1395 * //Aguwa Senenu V// 1395-1420 * //Emahsini Ramose V// 1420-1429 * //Kurub-Ištar Senenmut V// 1429-1436 * //Kurigugu Tao// 1436-1462 * //Mesag Sennefer VI// 1462-1515 * Pasmin V 1515-1526 * //Hishibrashini Senusert XI// 1526-1536 * //Daya Wennefer VIII// 1536-1567 * //Shurimku Heraka VII// 1567-1595 * //Tazitta Iamnefer V// 1595-1622 * //Luh-Ishshan Khabausoker VI// 1622-1656 * //Eparti Amenwahsu VII// 1656-1675 * //Indasu Horeb IV// 1675-1721 * //Igibuni Senenmut VI// 1721-1739 * //A'abba Djehuty IV// 1739-1762 * //Begaya Ramose VI// 1762-1770 * //Indasu Pasmin VI// 1770-1802 * //Warad-Nannar Meryra VI// 1802-1829 * //Dan-Wer Khabausoker VII// 1829-1856 * //Ištarnandi Intef XV// 1856-